


bump in the night

by viciousvices



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon!Erwin, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousvices/pseuds/viciousvices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark hand, large with long, pointed nails appears from under the bed frame, waving in a gesture that could've been construed as a friendly greeting if not for the fact that it was, literally, a monstrous hand from under Levi's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this comic](http://half-ancient.tumblr.com/post/114993069813/iamlokiofjotunheimr-lokeanconcubine). fun fact: I wrote 80% of this fic in 2 hours. the other 20% took me 6 months. unedited, unbeta'd, unable to go to heaven after writing this. 
> 
> dedicated to my friend angie who recently came back from the dead.

The scratching was quiet at first and didn’t last very long. It came and went over the course of a few hours, when the moon was high in the sky and a hush settled over the town. It wasn't enough to wake Levi from his sleep, so for a couple of nights, he was blissfully unaware of the light _scratch_ - _scratch_ - _scratching_ just under his bed.

Then it got louder.

It finally woke Levi on the fourth night, causing him to scowl deeply and crawl out of bed to open his bedroom door before throwing himself back onto his mattress. "Stupid cat." He growled to himself before promptly falling back asleep.

Unfortunately, his cat was snoozing in her bed, several rooms away.

The scratching continued.

On the sixth night, it was loud enough that Levi tore the room apart at four in the morning, eyes wild and teeth grinding at the thought that a rat had gotten into his apartment. He didn't find one and passed out by sunrise.

Finally, on the seventh night, the scratching was impossible to ignore. Like nails on a chalkboard, or a dull knife scraping on wood. And the only wood in Levi's bedroom was his floor.

He kneels on his bed, blankets clutched tight in his fists. Waiting, heart pounding, listening to the awful scratching.

"This is ridiculous." He says aloud to himself, as if it wasn't literally happening to him. His voice wavers with uncertainty. "What the fuck is this?" He asks, not addressing anyone in particular and suddenly wary about who might answer.

Absurdly, he entertains the idea of calling the police. But what was he supposed to tell them, that there was some unholy, infernal scratching coming from the monster under his bed? "What the fuck?" Levi asks himself again.

"Monsters aren't real." He argues, though the scratching is still _very_ real. He grasps at straws to come to some conclusion that might resemble logic, and found none. "Anyway," He continues, to no one. "Whatever. I'm a rational fucking adult. And this is a stress-induced breakdown, obviously. Also, monsters aren't real. This is fine." He adds hastily.

Apparently, the scratching doesn't believe him.

"I'm going to look under my bed like a fucking idiot and see nothing there." Levi rambles on, the mattress squeaking as he slowly makes his way to the edge of the bed. He swallows, craning his head over the edge to peer at the floor. "Because monsters aren't fucking—”

A dark hand, large with long, pointed nails appears from under the bed frame, waving in a gesture that could've been construed as a friendly greeting if not for the fact that it was, literally, a monstrous hand from under Levi's bed.

With less than a second to react, he flings himself back against the headboard when a massive, shadowed figure swiftly pulls itself from beneath the bed and lands at Levi's feet. The screech that nearly shreds his vocal chords surprises him, and from the way the creature seems to twitch in alarm, it appears to be surprised, too.

Frozen, Levi looks up at the beast before him, the great hulking thing perched on his comforter like it was an inquisitive dog and not vicious hellspawn. It has long sharp talons and thick, black horns that curl back from its forehead, beneath which are unruly brows and bright red eyes, glowing in the darkness of Levi’s room. Its tail, several feet long and pointed at the end, curls around him on the bed like a whip. Apart from that, it’s disturbingly humanoid in appearance, with neatly groomed silver hair, a strong nose and jaw, high cheekbones, and a dark blue, muscled body.

It eyes him and leans in, nostrils flaring.

It's _sniffing_ him.

It comes so close that Levi has to turn his head to the side to avoid being face-to-face with it, thus giving it access to sniff along his hairline, the back of his ear, the junction between his neck and his shoulder. It brings a hand up to the collar of his shirt, pulling the neck down a few inches to reveal his collarbones. The heat radiating off the beast borders on the edge of uncomfortable and Levi fights to stay still, hyperaware of the talons resting just over his heart.

It shifts down on the bed, steadily rubbing its face against Levi’s chest. It wraps its large hands around his waist, seeking out the skin under his shirt, seeming to purr when he finds it. Levi’s breathing quickens, unsure what to do. Should he flee? Should he fight? It’s only when the monster begins to wander further down, now nosing and breathing hotly against his groin that panic rises within him again.

“Please—don’t’—” He shivers, his heart pounds in his chest.

It pauses in its movements and eventually moves off him, but only to sit back on its haunches and look him in the eyes, curiously.

Had it understood?

“Don’t hurt me.” Levi tries again in a whisper.

To its credit, the monster shakes its head.

Levi is awarded a moment of relief until it descends upon him again, back where it left off, now dragging Levi’s boxers down inch by inch. His pubic hair comes into view, then the first few inches of his cock. It pries his thighs apart, bending his legs at the knee, exposing him completely. He shuts his eyes and looks away, uncertain if he was about to get his dick bitten clean off, but the monster disapproves. It grunts, deep and unnaturally loud, until Levi locks eyes with it again.

The red of its eyes are blazing.

It opens its mouth and seals it around the soft head of Levi’s cock.

He cries out, bucking upwards, trying to kick but finding that his ankles have the beast’s firm grip on them, anchoring him to the bed. The inside of its mouth is burning hot, nearly painfully so, but his body betrays him as it responds, hardening quickly as his stomach tightens. He feels delirious with adrenaline and arousal, hands over his mouth to stifle his groans. None of this is real. How can it be?

Just as quickly as the monster started, it pulls off and releases his feet. Levi has a mind to draw his legs together but he’s coaxed onto his side, then onto his stomach, with strong, heavy hands. He wonders if he’s doing so voluntarily at this point, but when he’s pulled up to his hands and knees, he knows he won’t have the capacity to finish that thought. He drops his head down to look between his thighs just as the beast parts its lips and flicks its forked, black tongue out against his balls. Levi curls his toes.

Then the tongue grows longer.

It’s surely several inches and frighteningly thick, snaking around his testicles, warm and wet. The tongue tugs at them and makes them ache. The monster’s hands slide up the backs of his thighs until they reach his ass, spreading him with its thumbs.

Levi expects what is to come next, but could not be prepared for when its tongue breaches him and slowly slides in entirely. He cries out again, louder now, swearing and pleading with his hole twitching around the slick muscle. It moves inside him and he shifts his hips forwards and backwards with each movement, as if his body can’t decide if it wants more. The monster seems to be pleased with the sounds Levi makes, as it stiffens its tongue and begins a relentless assault on his prostate. It squeezes his hips, its saliva dripping down the back of his balls.

He comes with what could only be described as a scream, thighs trembling, hands fisted in the sheets.

The monster withdraws its tongue and Levi collapses onto the bed. But they’re not done yet, and he knows it.

When he is maneuvered onto his back, he draws his knees up and parts his legs. He looks up at the beast as best he can with heavy-lidded eyes, still flushed and fighting for air.

It brushes Levi’s hair back and off his forehead, a comforting, almost humane gesture that makes him want to hide his face. “Tch.” Levi looks away.

The beast chuckles, low and dark. It’s frightening.

It runs its hands over him again, from his neck to his thin shoulders to his sensitive nipples. It dips its tongue into his bellybutton and tests the resistance of his hole with its fingers, now relaxed and glistening invitingly. It leans back and touches itself, giving Levi an unfettered view of its erection. It’s the same deep blue as the rest of its body and every bit as girthy and menacing as Levi expected, with a thick vein running up the underside, balls hanging heavy behind it. The head looks swollen, the slit a deep red and leaking white fluid.

The monster looks at Levi, amused.

He huffs impatiently, his own cock already stirring back to life.

It’s a relief when he finally lines up to Levi’s entrance. He shuts his eyes, head thrown back when the head of its cock slides in. He feels as though he’s been speared, forced wide open from inside, full and strung out before it’s even halfway in. Before it bottoms out, the bed shifts and he feels the tremendous weight of the monster on top of him. When he opens his eyes, he’s greeted with a kiss.

The beast is surprisingly gentle, lips eager and soft. While its tongue caresses his, licking sweetly into his mouth, it draws back and begins to pound into him. Between that and the kissing, Levi finds it difficult to breathe. He moans into its mouth, against its fangs and forked tongue. He knows he’s in danger and yet he melts into it, wrapping his legs around its waist and sucking its bottom lip like a lifeline.

It fucks him with supernatural prowess, but kisses Levi like a lover. The bed creaks, threatening to break under them. If he’s going to die this way tonight, he can’t think of a better way to go.

When the monster sits up, Levi is finally able to catch his breath. His body attunes to the size of its length and takes it easily now, his own cock slapping against his stomach with every thrust. He’s on edge, his nerves feel like they’re on fire, and with the heated gaze of the demon taking him, he’s sure he could come again.

Before he has a chance to, before he is even able to reach for himself, he’s smoothly flipped over until their positions are reversed and he’s straddling the beast. “Oh _, fuck_ —” Levi groans around the full length of the cock inside him, muscles straining to keep himself upright as he leans back, hands gripping its thighs as he works himself up and down. It watches, reddened eyes flickering from Levi’s face to where they’re joined.

Levi knows he must look like a mess, shaking and sweating, cock sticky and bouncing between them, but it looks at his body reverently, gently running its open palm across the mess on Levi’s stomach. Its hand lingers there for a while while Levi fucks himself in desperation, until it lays back and gazes into his eyes again.

Something long and thin slides up and down Levi’s backside, and he feels it wriggling at his hole where he’s stretched taut.

Its tail.

Levi shakes his head, no, it’s too much, he can’t, but it slides in as he comes down onto it and a guttural sound is ripped from his throat. “Please, please, please,” He whines, not sure what he’s begging for anymore but his movements grow jerky and his thighs start to quiver from exertion.

Mercifully, the tail withdraws, but quickly wraps around Levi’s cock. The pointed end of it, solid and velvety, teases the slit and plays with the fluid steadily leaking. Tears sting his eyes and he doesn’t know what else to do but urgently thrust into the tail’s grip.

His climax is forced out of him, wracking his body and stealing the air from his lungs.

When he comes back down, the monster’s hands are on his hips, keeping him still. He has a second of confusion succeeded by a surge of alarm when he feels the giant cock inside him pulse, then _swell._

Instinctively, he tries to pull away, to get on his knees and raise himself up, but it holds him firmly in place and snarls when he tries to move. It fills him inside, throbbing and expanding beyond what could physically be possible, and Levi looks down in horror as his lower abdomen swells outward, housing the massive knot within him. It lets go of him, but when he tries to remove himself, he realizes they’re tied together. The bulbous base of its length tugs painfully at the rim of his hole. “No! No, no, no…” He grunts, pressing a hand over the bulging skin. His sweat turns cold and he gasps for air. The monster murmurs softly, putting its own hand over Levi’s.

When Levi chances a glance up, he finds it smiling smugly at him, red eyes flashing.

That’s the last thing he remembers before he passes out.

-

He blinks awake an hour later. It’s still night, still dark in his room, and the sheets still burn with the memory of what happened. Though his backside feels sore and used, the rest of his body lays prone and pliant. He’s alone on the bed now, tucked in and laying on his side with his hand dangling off the edge.

There’s a hand in his, reaching up from under the bed, with sharp nails and a gentle grip.

Levi lets out a shuddering breath and squeezes it.

It squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about knotting on [tumblr](http://eruriv.tumblr.com).


End file.
